Anything for love
by Menomaru-sama
Summary: Songfic. Rin sees Sesshomaru kissing Kagura, and leaves. Sesshomaru refuses to let her go, and sets out after her. Song: Meatloaf - Anything for love.


_**Konnichiwa! ^_^**_

Thought i'd try this songfic buisness. I've read some very awesome and nice fanfics, and songfics that I liked, and I wanna try everything atleast once so I hope it's not _that_ bad! ^_^

I had to cut the lyrics a bit, not because the song is bad, but it was too long for me to be able to write as a first time song fic, yet I wanted to use this song anyway.

I'd recommend listening to the song while reading, it's what I do when I read something... But you probably already do that to, ne? ^_~

Anyway, The song is Meatloaf – I would do Anything for love (But I won't do that).

And...DISCLAIMER! I don't know anyone from InuYasha, the characters all belong to the lovely Rumiko-san!

On with it!

* * *

**Anything for love.**

* * *

_**And I would do anything for love... I'd run right into hell and back**_

**Thump**..**thump**..**thump**..**thump**..**thump**..**thump**...

Sesshomarus feet gracefully hit the ground as he ran through the dense green forest. It was dark, and his emotions were in complete disintegration. Fear. Love. Panic. She was gone, she had left.

Dammit! He hadn't even told her how he felt! As soon as he found that damn note on his bed, he knew she had jumped to the wrong conclusions. He hadn't kissed Kagura, she had kissed him!

_**I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact**_

He could even guess when she had peered into his dinner room and what she had seen, one moment out of context, and that was probably all it took for her to break apart. He could still see her smiling face in his mind, her gestures, her silly songs. Her raven hair in the sunlight. But not now. Not anymore. Fear of losing her squeezed his heart tighter and he picked up the pace.

_**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way**_

He loved her, and that was a new concept for the mighty lord of the west. For he did not love, and certainly not a human. And yet here he was, running for his life so he could tell her how much he cared. He could still smell her tears lingering in the air. The trace of her was fading fast, but he refused to give up.

_**And I would do anything for love,But I won't do that, No, I won't do that **_

He would never give up on her.

_**Some days it don't come easy, Some days it don't come hard **_

Rin took a harsh breath and looked up at the sky as she continued crying softly. She had seen them in the dinner room. Him and Kagura. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, but she couldn't hear them. She looked down as her kimono got caught in the doorknob, and as she looked up again her eyes widened in horror as she saw them kiss.

Millions of thoughts ranted through her mind until she felt a wave of pain erupt from her chest. As she realized that she just had her heart broken, she turned and ran. She ran to her room, and quickly assembled some of her things. Then she carefully wrote a short letter to him, wishing them all the happily-ever-afters she could think of and head towards Ah-Un.

_**Some days it don't come at all, And these are the days that never end. **_

She slowly wiped her tears away. Sighing she thought back to when he had saved her that day when she was eight. The passed events made her wish that he hadn't. She had just turned twenty, and for twelve years her love had blossomed from childish emotions into a woman's love. And since the night before yesterday, she thought that he at least felt something for her.

**_Some nights you breath fire, Some nights your carved in ice_**

"_You don't have to say it back you know, Sesshomaru-sama." she smiled. _

_He just stared at her. The feeling of rejection started gnawing in her chest. She grew nervous under his stare, and decided to just ignore the whole thing. She took a step back and smiled sadly, letting out a high pitch giggle. _

"_Let's just forget. Ne, Sesshomaru-sama?" _

_She turned around and took about two or three steps when she felt his hand around her wrist. He pulled her back and his ember eyes stared into her chocolate pools when he murmured out one word:_

"_Stay."_

_He had kissed her, and after that he brought her to his chambers. His every touch had turned her skin on fire. His gaze had made her insides melt, sending shivers up and down her spine until she screamed out his name._

_**Some nights your like nothing I've ever seen before, Or will again **_

She cried again and she didn't even know when she had begun. But the thought of them made her heart ache. She bent her head down and hid her face behind her bangs.

_**Maybe I'm crazy, But it's crazy and it's true  
**_

She must have been crazy to think that he would ever even look twice at her after that. Her. A human. A lowly human. Jaken had told her every day how he despised them, always causing the dent of doubt in her heart to grow a little bit each day, knowing that her beloved Sesshomaru-sama hated her.

_**I know you can save me, No one else can save me now but you **_

Still. She just wished he was by her side.

_**As long as the planets are turning, As long as the stars are burning, As long as your dreams are coming true - You better believe it! - That I would do anything for love, And I'll be there until the final act.**_

Sesshomaru smelled her, and this time it was stronger. Her tears where still running. He growled at himself for not detecting her outside his door, he could have done something about this mess then. Then he would hold her in his arms now, being happy. Damn that Kagura!The kiss had been completely unwanted on his part.

_**I would do anything for love! And I'll take a Vow and Seal a pact  
**_

He had sworn never to touch her. She was everything he hated: human, and he refused to stoop as low as his own father had when he disowned his mother for Inuyashas mother. And yet that night when she told him that she loved him, _Him,_something inside of him snapped and he swore silently to protect and fight for her until his own death came.

_**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way - Tonight - I would do anything for love! **_

He knew that she had tried to walk away from him in the dim light of the fireplace then, and as she did he couldn't let her. The _need_ for her consumed him as she turned around. When he had kissed her, he knew he was lost. With a silent gesture he cradled her in his arms and carried her off to his chambers.

_**I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love, But I wont do that, I wont do that... **_

He couldn't get her face out of his mind. Her voice echoed in his heart. He didn't want to be alone.

_**Some nights I lose the feeling, Some nights I lose control**_

_Rin...Rin...Rin...Rin...Rin..._

_**Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls. **_

The sound of thunder rolled throughout the sky, and he made a small smirk as he remembered how scared she was of it.

When she was eight or nine, she used to hide behind him thinking that he wouldn't know that she was there. He had huffed and lent her his white fur that he always had over his shoulder mumbling:

"_Hn. Silly girl_."

_**Maybe I'm lonely, And that's all I'm qualified to be**_

Rin shivered and grasped Ah-un tighter. Not thunder...Anything but that! She hated it, it reminded her of the night her parents died. She squeezed here eyes shut and leaned down into her arms. _**  
**_

_**There's just one and only, The one and only promise I can keep. **_

He lept of the ground and soared through the sky. Rin was close, he could feel her nearby.

'I'm coming. I swear, I'll protect you. Wait for me.'

**_As long as the wheels are turning, As long as the fires are burning, As long as your prayers are coming true, You better believe it..!_**

In that exact moment, he saw her. Ah-Un was landing and she climbed of, hurrying down under a tree. He lifted his one leg and landed in front of her with a slight 'thump'. She tied Ah-Un to the tree, not that she really had to because she seemed to be the only creature except for Sesshomaru, that he was even remotely loyal to.

_**I would do anything for love, Anything you've been dreaming of, But I just wont do that... **_

He could tell that she was scared. Scared and upset. And he hoped that she would at least hear him out.

As he walked towards her, she turned around and locked eyes with him.

**_But I'll never stop dreaming of you, Every night of my life, No Way._**

Tears brimmed her eyes once again as she looked away, sending him a fake smile.

"Sess-Sesshomaru-Sama what are you doing here..?"

He stopped.

"You left."

She lowered her head. Still slightly shaking.

"Um...yeah. About that...I..."

_**I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love**_

"Come back."

She smiled vaguely, clenching her fists slightly.

"I can't. Gomen ne."

"Can't or won't..?`" He asked raising his voice.

"I refuse to be you mistress on the side. I can't do that. And I can't stay at your castle anymore either, so..."

"You wouldn't be my _'mistress' _as you choose to pronounce it." he said taking a step closer to her.

_**I would do anything for love, But I wont do that, I wont do that! **_

"I can't. Please don't make me go back there with you and _her_..." she whispered and backed away slowly.

"I can't."

She felt the tree against her back and fell to her knees staring at her hands. The tears began falling down and soaked her hands. Soon enough her vision was blurry, and she closed her eyes mentally cursing herself for making him see her like this.

_**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, So long - So long - I would do anything for love **_

"Rin. I know what you saw. And it's not what it seems. I swear."

She looked up at him, eyes red from crying.

"You kissed..."

"She kissed me." he said giving her a soft look.

_**I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love  
**_

"Kagura proposed that we would form an alliance, between our kingdoms. I have to agree that the idea was good. But when I told her that, she kissed me thinking _we_ would be the first step."

He fell down on one knee beside her, cupping her cheek. As she stared in to his beautiful eyes, he carefully tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and mumbled:

_**I would do anything for love, But I wont do that, I wont do that!**_

"I would never to _that_ with you and then go to her Rin."

"How should I know? You're the great demon lord of the west. Free to chose amongst all your ladies and servants...And besides..." She said clutching her chest.

"I'm nothing but a lowly unworthy human."

He growled at her. Rage coursed through his veins temporarily.

"You might be human Rin, but you're no such thing! You are _beautiful, perfect, amazing..._ You're my mate."

Her eyes widened at the impact of his words. Was that even possible..?!

"B-but I thought only demons..."

He shook his head, and then locked his eyes on her once more.

"My father and my mother weren't mates- I was more like an accident from a fling. The half breeds mother however, Izayoi, was his mate. You can smell it, well not you. But I can."

_**Anything for love, I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love**_

"I would be holding you back."

"No. You would make me stronger."

"You would be mocked..."

"Nobody dares."

"They would."

"I can fend my own battles Rin. You have to do better than this to push me away."

"If-If we have children, well pups, they'll be like your brother, hanyous. You hate him."

"Not necessary. My demon blood is strong, they could be very well be full youkai. But they would be ours, and I could never hate them."

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered tiredly.

"Kagura is the better choice."

"She's not, I assure you."

He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, making her gasp at the impact. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"Come home."

'H_ome..?'_

"I love you." he stated slowly, and bent down and kissed her passionately as the lightning lit up the sky above, making the rain pour down on them.

_**But I wont do that, I wont do that**_

"Promise me, that this is true. And that if it's true, you'll never leave...?" she said shakily.

He kissed her again and scooped her up into his arms, causing her to giggle.

"I promise."

She smiled and leaned into his warmth. The smell of him was intoxication at it's highest level, and she loved it. All of her dreams came true, and she didn't even know how. Sesshomaru loved her! Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled widely, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back and released Ah-Un. With one giant leap they flew up into the air, and towards the castle again. _Home._

"Mate..." she whispered.

"Yes. And if you just give me enough time to go home, I'll prove it to you." He chuckled as she blushed.

She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes, this was the beginning of something wonderful. Sesshomaru sighed happily as they landed on the castle grounds. He laughed silently as he noticed that Rin had fallen asleep. He could never leave her, even though she thought so, it would be impossible.

_**No I won't do that.**_

He would make sure that she knew that for the rest of their lives together. Always and forever.

~OWARI~


End file.
